


愿太阳照耀尼罗河

by XunLililili



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ancient Egypt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 他们崇拜一颗伟大尼罗河永远无法洗净的珍珠。
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Somnus Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 污浊的新生儿

**Author's Note:**

> ※古埃及au，有一大堆我的私设，bug超级多超级多还ooc，没什么内涵，是爽文  
> ※肉体上大概是all王子，tag我随便打了打可能还会添，但是在我心里这是一篇AN（……）4月份写了一半我就跑去打刺客信条了所以不知道哪天才能写完所以写多少丢多少上来，放这边大概就没人看所以坑了也不会挨骂的叭（溜）

“赞颂我们的法老王，”红发的宰相冷笑着向臣民呼喝，“至高无上的拉神之子，天空、大地和冥界的统治者。”

君临上下埃及的新王在他身后垂手而立。年轻的法老诺克提斯一世尚未褪去少年身形，皮肤是在阳光炽烈的埃及少见的苍白。他瘦弱的手腕上缠着冷冰冰的银蛇，一路盘桓进染色细亚麻与金箔坠饰的袖口。

今晨太阳初升时他以香料与牛乳沐浴，从祭司露娜弗蕾亚手中接过赫卡与万斯之杖，加冕成为埃及的统治者，臣子与贵族虔诚地颤栗着吻过他的脚背。

若有埃及的宰相亚丹那般的亵渎者敢于把视线投进松垮的长袍下摆——诺克提斯陛下还来不及准备属于自己的华服；然而他的骨架实在比旧王小了一圈——便能看到少年小腿巴比伦油脂似洁白的皮肤上尽是施暴过后的青紫嫣红。

但除亚丹之外没人敢于直视新升的太阳，更遑论窥视日冕下潜藏的黑子。臣民畏缩着伏跪在道路两旁，只有最顽皮而不明事理的孩童敢于违抗父亲先前的训诫悄悄抬起头来看那张和先代法老王有九分相像的脸。诺克提斯柔顺的黑发底下垂出嵌青金石和玛瑙的耳坠映了尼罗河上的阳光熠熠生辉，孩子痴痴伸出手去抓那点细碎的光影，却对上埃及宰相那双鹰隼般锐利的褐瞳。

素传平易近人的亚丹宰相眉梢嘴角总是带了笑的。但幼兽天生便具备了对危险的敏感，初生的牛犊初次懵懂见识到野兽的凶恶；孩子恐惧的呜咽刚出口就被惊慌失措的母亲堵住了嘴巴。

这个插曲不曾影响到法老的步履；但亚丹兴趣上来，假借向法老鞠躬的仪仗俯在诺克提斯耳边，带来冥府的轻语。

“我亲爱的诺克特，”亚丹讽刺地喊出少年的乳名，“你瞧，法老的威仪甚至能够吓哭一个无辜的稚童；这孩子，还有他的父母，永远也想不到神威赫赫的阿蒙-拉昨天以前还不过是前个神的奴隶……”

诺克提斯握着权杖的手指攥得发白，暗蓝色的眼睛望进豹皮与绸缎装饰的地底去。他不屑给亚丹半分鄙夷愤恨的眼神，那条色泽鲜艳的眼镜蛇以此为乐。

但亚丹没有撒谎。卑贱的老妇和狡诈的贵族都不会知晓那具如今尊为太阳化身的躯体曾蒙受多少污垢与尘土；他们崇拜一颗伟大尼罗河永远无法洗净的珍珠。

* * *

他第一次违抗索姆努斯就以失败告终。

诺克提斯那时十几岁，比现在更纤瘦矮小，作为最受法老王喜爱的孩子恃宠而骄，能偷偷钓走赫梯进贡的金鱼，又能把昂贵的白葡萄酒当成清水肆意饮用，被权利和财富纵容溺爱出满身坏习惯怪脾气，心智倒仍同濯洗过的银沙般纯净善良。

因此那天少年王子鼓足勇气挡在伊丽斯前面说是自己带她跑出皇宫去玩。他的父亲只是意味深长地看他一眼，然后当场宣布他被禁足了。

那天诺克提斯被他的亲生父亲侵犯了。

索姆努斯一世是上下埃及交口称赞的贤明君王。他手段果断，心思狠绝，却无一不是为了埃及的统一与荣耀；骁勇善战、明辨哲思、擅用人才、礼贤下士，史官恨不得把埃及语中每一个壮阔而伟大的词汇抄在莎草纸上。

那天诺克提斯王子被他所崇拜的神明化身侵犯了。

父亲的怒火来得毫无预兆，握剑的手撕开诺克提斯结实的亚麻衣袍——那是他亲自挑给儿子的礼物，编织精美的浅灰色底子上缀了金星银碎，还有穿孔的海贝。

娇贵的小王子心念可惜，闭上眼睛等着鞭子的到来；捱过父亲的怒火之后他还能够赶上晚餐。奴隶身上常见的痛楚没落下，倒是迎来了另一种痛苦。他的父亲将被哈比神吻过的尼罗河水灌进他的身体，总沾满异族与叛徒鲜血的战靴如今踩着他精心打理过的头发，让他无法挣扎甚至无法挪开视线。

“听着，诺克特，”索姆努斯的声音听起来不像是威严的法老而只是个慈父，正如以往无数次他呼喊“诺克特，来看看你的新钓竿”或是“怎么又在这里发呆，要小心晒伤啊我亲爱的儿子”；腿上的动作则是另一回事：他狠狠踢向诺克提斯被水涨起的腹部，满意地看着少年的眼泪、呻吟和体内的污秽一起倾泻而出，“诺克特，我讨厌不听话的猎鹰。我曾禁止你离开我的王城，看来你全没放在心上；那么现在开始我便禁止你离开这个房间好了。”

父亲是这样反复叮嘱过他；可惜有恃无恐的王子把每个警告都记在穿过底比斯的风声中顺手丢进沙漠。更何况若不是为了维护伊丽斯他也不会暴露花园排水道边那个仅容一人通过的洞窟。王城外有热闹的街市，新奇的风景，优雅自在的野猫；还有他的朋友……

心力交瘁的王子此时无心回味自由的气味。他急着叫喊道歉，法老王置若罔闻。埃及的统治者将勃发的阴茎插入诺克提斯体内，本就不是用作此途的通道鲜血淋漓。

“更何况，你还对我撒谎。”索姆努斯的语气里满是困扰和不解，“这是你的错，诺克特。”

诺克提斯被惊吓与恐惧之蛇的毒液冲昏了头脑，一时间忘了反抗和挣扎；他像一具尸体一样承受父亲的抽插，身下是他卧室柔软的兽皮地毯，交错复杂的几何花纹在他眼中溶解再凝固，变成一张张嘲笑的面孔和指责的手势，再溶解成难以解读的一团水汽。

他发现自己在哭。

索姆努斯微笑着为他抹去眼泪，埃及午后二时的阳光浇了他一头一脸。诺克提斯在对方的手指碰到他之前终于有了反应：他尖叫出声，如同渔民网眼里探出一半身体的尼罗河尖嘴鲈一样无望地挣扎。他的父亲似乎只用一根手指就压住他的竭力反抗。

你看，诺克特，我说过你要听话的。法老王露出一个弧度完美的残酷微笑，腰间的鞭子终于抽出来再落下去——或许半天之前诺克提斯还以为这会是最残忍的刑罚。索姆努斯的阴茎像不依不饶的木楔钉进诺克提斯蜜色的肌肤，阳光和长鞭在少年王子背上绘出冥界与往生。

但此刻金碧辉煌的冥界不存在公正的阿努比斯。众神面对高贵的受难者背过了视线。


	2. 盛放的蓝睡莲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※随便更新一下……啊，越写越ooc了，好雷啊我一边写一边雷到自己了，估计还是得坑

那张脸和索姆努斯有九分相似，剩下的那点差别近似于弹出爪子的小猫和懒洋洋休憩的猎豹间的天堑。

亚丹对着他最痛恨的一副眉眼做出个怜悯的表情来：“诺克特……是这个名字吧？可真够惨的。”

备用的简易长袍挡不住宰相蛇蜕般冷滑的视线，畏畏缩缩欲拦未拦的侍卫也不行。他伸手钳住王子的下巴，近来恨透肢体接触的王子急着甩开对方的手指，只换来下颌一阵刺痛。

颤抖的动脉一下下撞在亚丹手心。他顺着那根血管摸上王子藏在衣襟里的锁骨，和上头一个青紫色的吻。

至少一个月前，大家眼里的诺克提斯还是无疑要登上权力顶峰的那位神子，却不认识上下埃及无人不知晓的宰相之名。

他嘶吼着问那个男人的身份；得到的是冷笑。

“他连这个都没告诉你吗？”红发男人脸上是故作夸张的惊讶，“我弟弟——哦，就是我们伟大的上下埃及之王——那个人还真是恶劣。”

诺克提斯向来是个娇生惯养但最坚韧最勇敢的少年。他聪慧的美名早被编成歌谣，孟斐斯最小的孩子都知晓他们的小王子聪慧得如同盛开的蓝睡莲。

“所以你是索姆努斯的兄弟。”

仅仅那个名字就叫门口两个侍卫的矛尖一颤。诺克提斯近来拒绝称呼那个侵犯者为父亲或是那一长串王衔。直呼太阳的圣名当然不合规矩，好在屋里两个人都不在乎。

亚丹不在乎自己的身份有没有被看穿。他挑挑眉，挺唐突说起一桩合作，或该称之为交易：你恨那个道貌岸然的家伙，恰好我也是。我有整个卡尔纳克神庙做支柱，而你……你有什么呢？

那话尾音往上翘，听起来像个问题。其实不是个问题。诺克提斯能察觉到对方的目光，没有情欲只有戏谑落在他脖子胸口的瘢痕上。

换个同岁的少年过来——哪怕只是市井小民，也多少该听到点当年所谓的皇族秘辛：最仁德英勇的亚丹爱上了卡尔纳克神庙的祭司，权利的天平四倾八斜，他们独断专权的父亲巴哈姆特一世传位给索姆努斯，还诛杀了祭司。亚丹踪迹全无，再回来却成了笑容和煦大权在握的宰相。

可偏偏诺克提斯没听过——众人对未来神子的敬畏和索姆努斯刻意为之的结果。

因此他先注意到亚丹话里的卡尔纳克神庙。

神庙。诺克提斯天真却也是最合格的继承人，知晓神庙和法老向来为了财产军权势同水火；但他是合格的继承人却也最天真，笃信自己能和青梅竹马的祭司露娜携手，解决一桩和尼罗河的泛滥史一样绵延的纠纷。他也许不是天生统治者的好苗子，却总是太聪明，从宰相一句藏头露尾的话里听到商机，听到希望。

王国的宰相看到他眼里那点闪闪烁烁的星子，只觉得可笑。他从这个黑头发年轻人眼里看到年轻的他，而亚丹最恨年轻的自己。

“我有什么可失去的呢？”年轻的那个他点头，“你要权利，而我要自由和复仇。你要是觉得一具被放弃的王子之躯值得一座卡尔纳克，就尽管利用我吧。但我不会杀索姆努斯……我的父亲。”

亚丹通过弯起的笑眼观察白石膏铸就的脸庞上黑曜石一般眼里染着一团炽烈红潮的少年。诺克提斯被关在这辽阔又逼仄的寝宫里月余，翻了几回窗爬了几回墙，终于落得一间无窗的暗室，日日夜夜燃着通明的火把。少年健康的麦色皮肤被厚墙薅夺了拉神的色泽，落成鱼肚的翻白，白上叠了红色紫色的痕。索姆努斯操了他，但没操服他，那幅软烂的身子里装了个硬挺挺的魂灵，死后也合该叫欧西里斯本尊降临，引他进入永生的国。

“不，不，殿下误会了两件事，”亚丹装模作样地摇一根手指，“其一，殿下大可不必介怀，我可不想要什么权利……”

诺克提斯天真但不盲信。他从这话里嗅出十倍危险的气息。

战功赫赫的将军之子古拉迪欧兰斯，聪颖的贤臣伊格尼斯，巴比伦远渡而来的质子普隆普特，美丽的祭司露娜弗蕾亚……

他云淡风轻地点出索姆努斯都不曾知晓、藏在王子臼齿后的人名，然后满意地看到小猫愤怒耸起的背脊。

“其二，抱歉咯，”宰相的声音听起来像淬过毒汁的闪电，“我对于王子殿下可没有任何兴趣，王子陛下大可以在你珍贵的朋友里挑选。”

“我要法老王成为我的玩偶。”

“所以，请您务必更努力一些，诺克特。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蓝睡莲是埃及的象征之一来着！  
> 而且花语是  
> 洁净、纯真、朝气蓬勃、出淤泥而不染、不懈努力、高高在上、不谙世事、纤尘不染、妖艳  
> 配小王子绝了好么！！！！ 


End file.
